The Search transcript
__TOC__ Flashback It’s night, about 9pm. There is a young girl sat in her bedroom on her bed. She has her legs crossed and her hands held together and she is looking down sadly. The little girl, aged 8 has slightly tanned skin and dark black hair. She is listening as a man and woman talk downstairs. WOMAN: Spanish, to the man Okay, I am going out now. I’ll say you later on. MAN: Spanish Okay, I’ll see you later. As the little girl hears the front door shut and the woman leave, she jumps and flinches with fear. She then closes her eyes tightly and a tear drops down one of them. There is silence for a few moments until suddenly there are footsteps. The man is walking up the stairs. The little girl gets more and more scared every time she hears another footstep. Suddenly, the man arrives at the girl’s door. She sees shadow at the bottom of the door. He then slowly opens the door and walks in. The girl is still sat on the bed with her eyes closed. The man then walks towards the girl and then he sits down next to her on the bed. The little girl then starts to shake with fear. The man stares at her coldly as she shakes and cries. Suddenly, his hand grabs one of her arms and then his other hand grabs the other; he then pins her down on the bed and he raises his body on top of her. The little girls face then clenches up, terrified. End of flashback Anya is asleep but she suddenly wakes up with a jump. She is still tied to the pole on the floor at the camp. As she opens her eyes, she sees Rebecca knelt down in front of her. REBECCA: Mornin’ Anya looks at Rebecca with disgust and then she notices she’s holding a bowl filled with a sloppy food. ANYA: at the bowl, exhausted What’s that? REBECCA: Food. And you should eat it. You’ve been here three days and you haven’t eaten at thing. ANYA: slowly I’ll pass... Rebecca then puts the bowl down next to Anya. REBECCA: Suit yourself. But if you want it; it’s there. She then stands up and starts to walk away. ANYA: Wait. Rebecca stops walking and turns to Anya. ANYA: You’re the only girl out of you little group, aren’t ya? REBECCA: Yeah... what about it? Anya looks towards one of the tents. ANYA: Then how come I can hear another girl talking... yelling... begging for help. Rebecca’s smile suddenly disappears. ANYA: evilly Who ya got in there? Rebecca looks at Anya awkwardly and as she opens her mouth to speak, a man interrupts her. ROBERT: Rebecca! She turns to Robert and she sees him tilt his head, indicating he wants her to come to him; so she does. Flashback Anya is at school; she is sat in a classroom full of students. The teacher at the front is a nun. TEACHER: Okay children; go for your five minute break now. All the children rush out of their seats and hurry out of the door to the playground. As Anya gets near the door, she is stopped. TEACHER: Anya, not you. Can I have a word with you? Anya timidly walks towards the teacher. TEACHER: In your last test you got 30 percent. In the test before that, you got 35 percent. Your grades are getting lower and lower... what do you think the reason for this is? Anya then bursts out crying. The teacher looks at her, shocked. TEACHER: Do you... want me to call your mother...? Anya shakes her head and continues to cry. TEACHER: Then what is wrong...? ANYA: with a poor English accent My...st...stepfather. He crying he does thing to me...he...tou...t...touches me. The teacher then slaps Anya across the face, making her cry even more. TEACHER: Shut up! You horrid little girl! That is a horrible thing to say! Vile girl! Get out! Anya then runs out of the classroom, holding her cheek, crying intensely. End of flashback At the beach, Josh and Charlotte are coming onto the beach from the jungle. It’s night. Elliot and Samantha walk up to them. ELLIOT: No luck? JOSH: No. Samantha looks at the ground sadly. SAMANTA: Are we gonna keep looking for her? CHARLOTTE: Yeah, we’re gonna go back in the morning; maybe take more people – cover more ground. ELLIOT: Well if you need help, I’ll be available. SAMANTHA: No, dad. What if you get sick again or something? That won’t be good in the middle of the jungle. JOSH: She’s right; it’s too risky. I’m sure we can get some of the others to help though. ELLIOT: nodding Sure. It’s morning. At Thomas’s camp, Anya is still tied to the pole on the floor. Over near one of the tents is Thomas talking to Aled and Steven. As they talk to each other, they keep looking over at Anya; but she can’t hear what they’re saying. Aled then walks away from them and goes into one of the tents. When he comes out, he is holding a large wooden pole. He walks towards Anya with it and then holds it in both hands. He stops in front of Anya and then raises it high above his head, like he is going to impale it into Anya. As he swings his arms down, Anya closes her eyes tightly but opens them when she hears it stab into the ground next to her. Aled then looks over to Thomas. THOMAS: someone inside the tent Bring her out! Robert then walks out of the tent, dragging a girl. She has a bag over her head and her hands and feet are tied together. He pulls her over to Anya and then ties her to the pole, like Anya. When he walks away, Anya looks at the girl with shock, not knowing who it is. The girl isn’t moving. Flashback Anya is at home. She is sat on the floor in her living room playing with a fancy porcelain doll. Her mother, Anita, walks into the room; putting on some earrings, getting ready to go out. ANITA: Spanish Okay, Anya. I’m going out in about ten minutes. I’ll see you in the morning. Anya drops her doll with fear. She then starts to cry. ANITA: Spanish Anya? What’s wrong? ANYA: Spanish No, no. Please don’t go. Don’t leave me with him. ANITA: Spanish Who? Rodrigo? Anya, he’s your stepfather, stop being silly. ANYA: in Spanish Please, please don’t go. He... he hurts me. Anita pauses. ANITA: Spanish Anya, what’re you talking about? What do you mean? ANYA: in Spanish He...he touc....touches me. And hurts me. He tells me not to tell or he will kill me. Anita slaps Anya. ANITA: in Spanish That is a horrible thing to joke about! You sick child! You need help! ANYA: in Spanish No, mama. I’m not lying! Mama! Anita then walks out of the house, ready for her night out. A few days later, Anya is sat outside a therapist office with Anya waiting to go in. The door opens, and one child comes out with her mother. The other little girl, who is the same age as Anya skips towards Anya and holds out her hand. GIRL: Spanish Hi, what’s your name? Anya looks at her in silence. The girl then grabs Anya’s hand and starts shaking it. GIRL: in Spanish You do it like this. What’s your name? ANITA: Anya, in Spanish Don’t be rude, answer her. ANYA: in Spanish I’m Anya. GIRL: in Spanish Hi Anya. I’m Nikki Fernandez. End of flashback It’s night. Josh, Charlotte, Alex and James are walking out from the jungle. CHARLOTTE: What’re we gonna do? The jungle’s just too big, we’ll never find her. JAMES: Well four people won’t be enough. We’re just gonna have to take everyone we can. JOSH: No, it’s too dangerous. Not with them out there and that thing. CHARLOTTE: Well what else can we do, Josh?! We can’t just leave Anya with those people! Josh pauses for a moment. JOSH: Fine, in the morning we’ll get more people. We’ll get into groups of four and search different areas. But it’s been three days Charlotte, we’re gonna have to stop looking sometime... CHARLOTTE: Not yet. It’s morning. Anya is asleep at Thomas’s camp, still tied to the pole. She is suddenly waked up by a woman screaming in pain. She jumps and sees the person next to her struggling and kicking. Anya tries to lean closer and closer to the woman so she can take the bag off her head with her teeth. She stretches further and further, putting more strain on her wrists as she tightens the knot until she finally reaches it and pulls it off. She sees an Asian woman. The Asian woman jump with fear and tries to shuffle away from Anya. ANYA: It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not gonna hurt you. The woman stares at Anya oddly and then she looks at her, tilting her head and showing her cheek which has a big cut on it. Anya gasps. ANYA: Did they do that to you? The Asian woman nods. ANYA: confused H...How long have they had you here? The Asian woman cries. WOMAN: I... I’ve counted thirty one days. Anya looks at her, shocked. ANYA: Who are you? The Asian woman grunts with pain. WOMAN: My name is Ji-Yun Jeong. ANYA: Ji-Yun? W...Where did you come from? Ji-Yun opens her mouth to speak, but she’s interrupted. ALED: Hey! No talking! Shot of Samantha, Michelle and Emma walking through the jungle together looking for Anya. The sun is shining down on them brightly. Michelle and Samantha are walking at the front and Emma is slightly behind. Emma starts to quietly sing Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira. EMMA: quietly to herself You’re a song written by the hands of God. Don’t get me wrong cause this might sound to you a bit odd. But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding. MICHELLE: Emma What did you say? EMMA: confused Huh? MICHELLE: You were singing? EMMA: smiling Yeah. Michelle smiles back. MICHELLE: You’re good. You should do it professionally. EMMA: chuckles Thanks. But I do, well kinda. I’m a hotel singer; that’s why I was in Australia. I was singing at the hotel Persephone. MICHELLE: smiling Cool. What was that? Shakira? EMMA: smiling Yeah, she’s amazing. She’s like my idol. I have all her albums. Suddenly, there is a thud ahead, like a metal thud. Samantha has tripped over. MICHELLE: Oh my God, are you okay? SAMANTHA: up Yeah, yeah I’m fine. EMMA: What was that sound? Metal? The three then look at the floor and see a flat piece of metal on the jungle floor covered by leaves and mud. They then rush to it to investigate. SAMANTHA: What is that? MICHELLE: I don’t know. They all then start to wipe away the mud and leaves; revealing more and more of a flat piece of metal. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1